Vidar Falun
Vidar Falun n is a student of Haven Academy and heir to Falun Fabrication Incorporated. (otherwise known as the Falun Corporation.) He is engaged to Alivia Lyn Vitrum with plans to marry upon graduation. Background The sole heir to a large fabrication company based in Mistral, Vidar has always been taught that his place in the world is his choice to make, as such he was never spoiled and given choices throughout his life, being made to live with the consequences. Despite their primary status as a manufacturing company, the Falun family have a legacy of huntsman and warriors dating back to before the great war, with most heads of the family undergoing training to become huntsman. In keeping with the family legacy, Vidar enrolled at Sanctum Academy at the age of 13, specializing in combat while maintaining average academic scores, he quickly began to favor heavier weapons, allowing him to take advantage of his naturally superior stature. Not long after enrolling in the academy, he met Alivia, a girl who had lost a leg in a grimm attack as a small child. Innocently enough he had a prosthetic made by the family company designed specifically for combat use, however the simple gesture of kindness has since led to a much deeper relationship between the two. At the age of 17, after graduating from Sanctum alongside his now girlfriend Livia, he applied for Haven Academy, easily completing the combat trials and acquiring consistently above-average academic scores, he moved to Mistral alongside Livia. At initiation he managed to ensure he was partnered with Livia and they were placed on a team with Argento Caden and Naeva Tacitus, with himself being appointed leader. Personality A very friendly young man, Gauthak does his best to avoid physical confrontation as his size and strength put him at what he considers an unfair advantage. Still, he will not hold back in a fight and will not hesitate to utilize his full physical might. Very protective of his team and particularly Alivia, he will at times step a bit out of line in a misplaced attempt to defend her when she is fully capable of guarding herself. As he was raised on a legacy of being a protector, he takes his duty as a huntsman in training very seriously and will put his all into achieving his goals, whatever they may be, though he will put priority on protecting others if needed. Appearance Incredibly large by any standard, Vidar's forehead carries a scar from the removal of a tumor that caused his gigantism. When in casual attire he favors simply business like clothes, a white button shirt and black slacks with business shoes and a steel watch. Vidar always wears a ring on his left hand, a simple gold ring with two garnet stones and one amethyst. When entering the field, he trades his nicer gear for time tested combat wear, a leather cuirass reinforced with metal plates, black jeans, combat boots, and a belt with storage pouches for extra ammo Skills and Equipment Weapon * Name: Vulcanus (one of the names of Vulcan upon whom the user is based) * Wielder: Vidar Falun * Maker/Smith: Vidar Falun * Type: Heavy Static Shot Axe * Weapon Derivation: Battle axe, Benelli Nova shotgun * Holstered/Inactive Form: magnetic holster built into users combat gear * Form 1: A shotgun measuring six feet long with a three inch diameter barrel, affixed the the end of the barrel is a five inch wide curved axe blade. Has two back spikes and a fiber optic sight opposite the blade. Uses a pistol grip rather than full stock for better maneuverability * Dust Capacity: dust filled shells; stone, fire, and lightning * Ammunition: holds 10 shells with numerous extra carried on ammo belts and in pouches, uses a combination of different shot sizes, slugs, flares, grenades, etc. * Usage: pure destructive force * Planned/Possible Upgrades: none Semblance * Name: Shieldbearer * User(s): Vidar Falun * Type: Aural * Purpose: Defensive * Short description: Manifests the users aura into a physical defensive form * Visual effect: manifestations match aura color * Range: personal-medium * General limitations: requires extreme concentration and taxes the user's mental fortitude, more powerful forms place a greater degree of stress. * Active ability (tier 1): generates a wide spanning force wall from aura, * --Vidar manifests multiple tiles in a perimeter wall between existing points * Active ability (tier 2): concentrates force wall into a hand held shield, appearance and style of which are dependent on the user * --Tower shield with multiple spikes on the front * Active ability (tier 3): manifests the aura onto the users body as a physical reflection of their soul, most often resembling some type of armor. * --Aura congeals around his body, carrying a bulls horns and plates of aural armor, enhancing his strength and speed while active. * Dust interaction (any): alters specific properties of the manifested aura * Notes: Armor manifesting and defensive semblances are common in the Falun family Trivia * Vidar is a name from Norse Mythology, and is derived from the words víðr meaning "wide" and arr meaning "warrior" * Falu or Falun red is a red pigment used in paint, traditionally found on barns. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Fan Made Character Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Fan Made Protagonist